bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Energetic Veggies
Energetic Veggies is an audio CD with peppy, energizing, and good mood songs from various episodes of VeggieTales as well as some previous soundtracks and sing-alongs. It's a 2-disc set and each disc has 30 tracks. Disc 1 # Ease on Down the Road from On the Road With Bob and Larry # Stand! from Rack, Shack, and Benny # Jonah was a Prophet from Jonah: a VeggieTales Movie # The Green Grass Grew All Around from Bob and Larry's Backyard Party # Perfect Puppy from Celery Night Fever # Keep Walking from Josh and the Big Wall # Right Where I Belong from The Princess and the Popstar # Superhero Slim-Down from LarryBoy: the Soundtrack # Do Lord/I'll Fly Away from O Veggie, Where Art Thou # The Lion Sleeps Tonight from Bob and Larry Sing the 70's # Feel the Beat from Celery Night Fever # Modern Major General from The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!/''Pirate's Boat Load of Fun'' # Boom Boom Ain't It Great To Be Crazy from Junior's Playtime Songs # I Can Be Your Friend from Are You My Neighbor? # Rock Monster from The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: a VeggieTales Movie # Promised Land from Veggie Rocks! # This Little Light of Mine from Bob and Larry's Sunday Morning Songs # Bubble Rap from Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men/''If I Sang a Silly Song'' # Oh You Can't Get to Heaven (on Rollerskates) from On the Road with Bob and Larry # The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps from The End of Silliness? # I've Got Plans from Noah's Ark # Pizza Angel from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush # In the Belly of the Whale from Jonah: a VeggieTales Movie # Go Tell it on the Mountain from A Very Veggie Christmas # Bigger Than the Boogie Man from Boyz in the Sink # Stop! and Go With Mercy from On the Road with Bob and Larry # Endangered Love from King George and the Ducky # VeggieTales in the House Theme Song from VeggieTales in the House: Bob and Larry's Playlist # Rock On, LarryBoy! from LarryBoy and the Bad Apple # How Many Monkeys from Bob and Larry's Backyard Party Disc 2 # His Cheeseburger from Madame Blueberry # The Right Thing from The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: a VeggieTales Movie # I've Been Working on the Railroad/Down By the Station from On the Road with Bob and Larry # Veggie Doodle Dandy from Veggie Doodle Dandy # Happy Tooth Day from The Little House That Stood # Gourds Just Wanna Have Fun from Bob and Larry Sing the 80's # God is Bigger from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? # The Selfishness Song from King George and the Ducky # Joshua Fought the Battle of Jericho from Bob and Larry's Sunday Morning Songs # La, La, La, La from Beauty and the Beet # Second Chances from Jonah: a VeggieTales Movie # Belly Button from Boyz in the Sink # My Aunt Came Back from Junior's Playtime Songs # Do the Moo Shoo from The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown # Can't Believe It's Christmas from The Toy That Saved Christmas # The Forgiveness Song from God Wants Me To Forgive Them?!? # I Am a Promise from More Sunday Morning Songs with Bob and Larry # Cooperation from VeggieTales in the House: Bob and Larry's Playlist # Bumblyburg Groove Remix from LarryBoy: The Soundtrack # Salesmunz Rap from Madame Blueberry # How It Used to Be from Celery Night Fever # Old Time Religion from O Veggie, Where Art Thou # Crocodile Rock from Bob and Larry Sing the 70's # Kilts and Stilts from MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle # Big Things Too from Dave and the Giant Pickle # Gated Community from Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler # Life is a Highway from Bob and Larry Go Country # God's Got Plans from Noah's Ark # I'm a Tomato from VeggieTales in the House: Bob and Larry's Playlist # Angels We Have Heard on High from A Very Veggie Christmas Category:CDs Category:Products Category:Fanon Works Category:CoolHungryYoshi